


Hannibal, Will and Their Journey of Pet Companions

by Ineffable_Hannigram



Series: Hannibal, Will and Their Journey in Pet Collection [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cats, Dogs, Embarrassed Hannibal, Embarrassed Will, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Marriage, Murder, Will Graham & Beverly Katz Friendship, buster loves hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Hannigram/pseuds/Ineffable_Hannigram
Relationships: Will Graham & Beverly Katz, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal, Will and Their Journey in Pet Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746721
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Apollo & Artemis

Hannibal had found them a year before he met Will. He had heard crashes in front of his house one night and went out to check; behind his bins were two small and malnourished cats. It was obvious they weren’t related but the bigger of the two would protect the smaller one as if her life depended on it. It was clear why they were abandoned; one was missing a leg and the other an eye, both rejected by previous owners. Although Hannibal never really cared about animals in the past, he felt a connection to these two creatures. He remembers how he had rushed in to grab a towel he could wrap them in and brought them. They were bathed and brushed with only minimal scratches from the bigger one; both calming down once fed. Ever since then he and the both of them, now named Apollo and Artemis, were inseparable.

* * *

No matter how much Hannibal trusts his charges not to destroy their home, he still brings them to his office; he didn’t really want to separate with them but that was beside the point. He would bring some of their toys and beds, allowing them to wonder around at their own will, finding that they would often calm his more emotional patients. It wasn’t until a one day with Franklyn Froideveaux, a patient that had developed somewhat of obsession with him, that a problem arose. The session started just as they always did, Franklyn crying and getting snotty tissues all over Hannibal’s pristine glass table as Hannibal resists the urge to snarl in annoyance, when Apollo, the affectionate three-legged cat, jumps up into Hannibal’s lap. Artemis no doubt hidden in the shadows watching. Franklyn stops crying, Hannibal’s not really sure if it was real in the first place and not just a ploy for attention, when he notices the black cat.

“Is that a cat? I love cats, in fact I have one, myself.” _A lie._ “I never knew you liked animals, but I guess I always knew you would have cats. They suit you. You share a beautiful grace. What’s its name?” _IT?! HE is a beautiful creature and doesn’t deserve to debased to an IT!_

Hannibal stands up with Apollo carefully cradled in his arms, walking to the far end of the room and lowers him onto a blanket covered couch.

“HIS name is Apollo. And this session is not about me.” Hannibal says as he lowers himself back in to the chair opposite Franklyn. Franklyn ignores his nudge and continues with his questions.

“Apollo is a nice name. Although he looks more like a Jack or James or or… Oh! Hello!” Franklyn cuts himself off when he spots something walking next to his chair. Before Hannibal can even feel annoyed at the bashing of his name choice or interject, Franklyn is picking Artemis up under her front leg and squeezing her against his chest. Despite her hissing and struggling, Franklyn refuses to relent in his ‘hugging’ Hannibal is up on his feet in an instant and rescuing Artemis from Franklyn’s clutch, or rather rescuing Franklyn from Artemis’ teeth.

“I would rather you not try to suffocate my pets.” Hannibal almost spits, once again walking to the chair where Apollo is lounging. Apollo perks up as soon as he sees his sister and Hannibal smiles, placing Artemis down.

“I wasn’t strangling her. I know what I’m doing, I’ve got a cat remember?” _He sounds like a child trying to avoid punishment through any excuse possible._ “He’s missing a leg too! I know how to handle them! I swear!” Franklyn rambles on, coming full circle, returning back on names.

“You have two cats! What’s her name? is it something weird again?” Hannibal sighs. _This isn’t going anywhere. At least talking about them will finish the four minutes they have left._

“Her name is Artemis. And she doesn’t like to be picked up like that.”

“Artemis? That’s a… unique name.” Franklyn openly winces and Hannibal sees red.

“Why not call her Trudy or something. That’s far more pleasant on the tongue than Artemis.”

Just as Hannibal predicted, their ‘discussion’ brought them to the end of the session.

“Franklyn, as much as I hate to say it, it is time for you to leave.” Franklyn looks confused.

“What? Why? I didn’t mean to offend you. I was just saying that there are better names out there an-”

Hannibal cuts him off with a look.

“I am simply saying that it is the end of the session. I will see you next week.” Hannibal goes to open the door only for Franklyn to step out in front of him.

“Why wait until next week? There is a cheese fair being hosted Saturday and I was wandering if you would like to accompany me?”

“I am your psychiatrist, Franklyn.”

“But I don’t find it fair that I have to wait a week to see you again.”

“It is not professional and I do not see you as anything other than my patient.” Hannibal gets the door open and ushers Franklyn through it.

“But-”

“Good night, Franklyn.” Hannibal says before shutting the door. He knows it was rude but how dare that oversized marshmallow say anything about his animals and not deserve at least a little rudeness.

From that day on, both cats had to be kept up in the small library overlooking his office. _At least maybe this Will Graham will be more polite?_

* * *

Will had seen this Dr Lecter twice now, he seemed like a decent, good-looking guy but Will knew that the man had a hidden darkness. _Just like me._ Will thought with satisfaction. _Maybe we could partner up sometime?_ Will knocked on the door to the office, standing back to wait patiently. He jumped back when a short, fat man was guided out of the room. He was sweaty and looked around Will’s age. _More pathetic._ Will’s brain supplied. The man was obviously a patient, and one that was desperately grasping at straws to gain Dr Lecter’s attention. He must have trying for a while because it was eating into Will’s session. Will could see Dr Lecter’s mask slipping, annoyance peeking through the cracks. Will decides to interject.

“Hey man? Mind shifting it already? Some of us still have places to get to.” The short man looks at Will with disgust, he’s not as good at concealing his anger as predators such as himself and Dr Lecter.

“Who even are you? Do you know Hannibal?” The man spits, puffing up his chest. Will has to refrain from laughing.

“Yeah, he’s my partner. And we’re going to be late.” _It’s a pathetic lie but Will is sure it will work on this imbecile._ And it does, that man turns bright red ad storms away.

Will looks up at Dr Lecter, Hannibal, and grins. Hannibal is staring at him with a look of gratitude.

They walk in take their seats.

“Thank you Will, I was close to losing my patience with that man.”

“Not a problem, Hannibal.” Will hides a smirk when he catches Hannibal’s surprised look.

“What?”

“It’s nothing. You’ve just never used my given name before.”

“Eh, I just thought I should give it a run. Try it out?” Will shrugs, thoroughly enjoying the red tint of blush over Hannibal’s high cheekbones.

“Oh… Would you like a drink?” _He’s changing the subject. Cute._

He takes a moment to look around, noticing the flurry of toys around the room. He frowns. _So, he does like animals. That’s good. But cats…_ _Will had nothing against cats, he just preferred dogs._

Will looks up at the library only to see two golden eyes staring at him from the darkness. _Well, that’s just creepy._ Will is pulled out of his thoughts when a weight lands in his lap. He looks down to see a black ball of fur, the cat’s eyes, no eye, staring up at him.

“Oh, hello?” The cat is almost vibrating with excitement as he stretches his head up to rub his furred cheek against Will’s stubble. Will gasps when the cat starts purring.

“Apollo, no!” Hannibal shouts and then the weight is lifted off his lap.

“N'aw, there’s no need to be anxious. He wasn’t hurting anyone.”

Hannibal looks at him for a second,

“Are you sure?” _He seems genuinely nervous. It’s cute._

“Yeah, completely. Oh, and I’ll take that drink if you’re still offering?” Will adds cheekily

“Right away.” Hannibal leans down and places Apollo onto the floor and heads to the alcohol cabinet stood in the corner.

Will stands up and moves over to him.

“What’s the other called?”

Hannibal jumps and almost trips when Will catches him, pulling him up straight.

“Thank you.” He brushes himself clean of imaginary grit and pauses, “Other?”

“Cat. Sorry, I saw one on the library balcony,” Will explains, nodding his head in the direction.

“Oh, other. That would be Artemis. Apollo’s unofficial sister.”

“Twins, in Greek mythology. Apollo, god of light, music, beauty, to name a few. The embodiment of harmony. Fitting.” Will explains

Hannibal laughs and Will continues,

“And Artemis, the goddess of hunt – the most respected of all ancient deities. I take it she lives up to the name?”

“She has yet to leave the higher ground to greet you, what does that tell you?” Hannibal jokes.

“May I ask how you know so much about Greek mythology?” Hannibal asks, leading Will back to their chairs where Apollo hops back onto Will’s lap.

“I studied it a while in high school and it just stuck, I guess?” Will shrugs.

Hannibal returns to pouring the drinks, scotch, handing Will his.

“Shall we?” He points his head in the direction of the chairs. Will nods, following behind him.

“So, cats huh?” _Smooth one, Graham, Real nice, he won’t think you’re forcing conversation at all._

Hannibal hums.

“Yes, cats. They are the closest things I have to family. I assume that you feel the same about your dogs?”

Will is startled by that, he doesn’t remember telling Hannibal about his pack.

“How did you know that I have dogs?” A small smile appears on Hannibal’s face.

“I smelled them on you when we first met. How many do you have?”

“You smelled them on… never mind. Seven, I have seven. You can judge all you wan’t, I’m not going to listen.”

“Oh. No, Will. I just said that my pets are the only things I hold dear; if I were to judge you for such a thing, I would be a hypocrite.” Hannibal looked panicked and put off with even the thought of upsetting Will. Will laughs,

“Calm down, Hannibal. I was only joking.” Will leans forwards and rests his open palm on Hannibal’s knee, patting reassuringly. Hannibal looks at him, emotions swimming in his eyes. Will’s eyes lower to Hannibal’s lips and he leans forwards, Hannibal comes closer as well. He’s almost there, only to be intercepted when something sharp pricks into his wrist. Will pulls away, staring down at his arm where four pin pricks of blood are forming. He looks back at Hannibal, only now there’s a cat stood in his lap hissing at Will. _It’s not Apollo, so this must be Artemis. Three legs and a ball of fury. She would be cute if she hadn’t interrupted his almost-kiss, and y’know? Bit him._

“That was unexpected.” He says flatly.

“I apologise, Will. Truly. She has always been uncertain of others, especially when Apollo or I am in involved. But she has never bit anyone.” Hannibal is talking quickly, his face flushing a dark red. He stands up, keeping Artemis in his arms.

“It’s fine, Hannibal. She’s just protective. I’ve had much worse, trust me.” Will’s pink in the face himself. Hannibal disappears for a minute, when he comes back Artemis is gone and instead, he’s carrying a med box. He kneels down by Will’s feet.

“That isn’t necessary, Hannibal.” _He’s not sure he can handle being close to Hannibal so soon after their failed kiss._

“Will, please. It’s the least I can do.” Hannibal presses, reaching out for Will’s hand. _Will can’t refuse the look on Hannibal’s face; he looks so lost; eyes almost pleading._ He sighs, placing his hand in Hannibal’s.

Hannibal is very gentle when he cleans the wound, cotton swab running along his wrist, clearing it of blood. He’s wrapping a bandage around his wrist; the whole time, Will stares at the top of Hannibal’s head. _It looks soft now that it has come loose from its gel. Will wants to run his hand through it._ And so, he does, he lifts his arm that isn’t being attended to and lays his hand against the side of Hannibal’s head, thumb stroking back and forth in his hair. Hannibal pauses.

“Will?” Hannibal looks up and Will is quick with this next decision. He leans down quickly and presses his lips to Hannibal’s. Hannibal is still for a moment and then he begins kissing back. Will places his palms on either side of Hannibal’s face as Hannibal rests his arms around Will’s neck.

When Hannibal pulls away, he’s panting slightly, his face is a bright pink. He smiles and Will grins.

“I think my session has run over a bit.” Will jokes.

“Yeah, I think you may be right. I find that it may be my fault, we didn’t even get to talk.” Hannibal looks down, ashamed.

“Hannibal, please calm down. This was fun. I didn’t have anything to talk about, and even if I did, this was by far better.”

“But st-”

“Stop.” Will presses another quick kiss to the other’s lips.

“It’s fine. And now, I need to go to feed the dog, you need to get home feed your cats.”

Hannibal nods. Will stands and holds out a hand for Hannibal to take. He does and rises to his feet.

Hannibal walks him to the door and opens it.

“Hannibal, I know it may be soon but it seems like I’ve known you for years. Would you go like to go on a date with me? I know I’m not much and can’t afford shit and I come with a lot of baggage and I smell of seven different dogs an-” Hannibal stops his rambling by kissing his cheek.

“I would love to, Will.” Hannibal softly says.

“Oh. OH. Good, that’s good. Great. Friday? Unless that’s too soon or you don’t want to or… I’m rambling again, aren’t I?”

“Yes, you are Will. And Friday will be perfect.”

“Okay, Friday it is. So, see you then?” Will steps back, tripping on the door frame. “I meant to do that.” Hannibal lets out a soft laugh, and Will’s heart feels like it seizes.

“Goodnight, Will.” Hannibal says, leaning against the door frame.

“Yes. Goodnight. Goodnight, Hannibal.” Will smiles, waving as he walks away.

Hannibal gives a small wave back, shutting the door. He leans against the back of it when it’s shut, sliding down to sit on the floor. He sighs and Apollo comes running to him, Artemis following not long after. Hannibal picks him up, stroking his head, Artemis sat between his legs.

“I think I may have been emotionally compromised.” All he gets is a mew, in return and he laughs. “You’re just after your dinner, aren’t you? We must head home, we can’t have you going hungry, can we?”

* * *

When Will arrives home, he is buzzing with energy. His fingers twitch on the wheel as he sits in the car in front of his house; going over the last couple hour’s events. _Hannibal said yes. I bumbled my way through everything, failed at a first kiss, got attacked by his cat, and then succeeded in a second kiss. And he still said yes. I don’t know what that says about him, to be honest. Will laughs and gets out the car, walking up the stairs to his house._

He opens the door and isn’t surprised when his dogs begin barking and running around his legs. Some desperate to get out to relieve themselves, other’s just craving Will’s attention. Will shoos the rest out to pee and then leans against the deck railing, watching as his pack runs laps of the yard. He pulls out his phone when he feels it vibrate. It’s a recent text from Beverly. Unlike the others, Beverly was someone who actually tried to be friendly with him and didn’t just think he was weird; Will and her had actually became close friends. When he unlocked the phone, he realised that she had actually left a few messages and he just hadn’t seen them; he turns his phone on complete silence during his chats with Hannibal.

 _[Bev, 07:00] Hey, U want 2 grab a_ _🍻🍻?_

_[Bev, 07:15] Will cmon. Im dying for a catch up_

_[Bev, 07;30] Answer me Graham I want to talk girls. Or boys if that’s what you’re into_ _😉_

 _[Bev, 07:40] fine be like that_ _😋_ _You owe me one though!_

_[Bev, 08:00] wait! R u with Dr Money Bags!!! IF SO THEN IGNORE ME! YOU’VE DEFINITELY GOT TO HIT THAT GRAHAM!!!_

_[Bev, 10:00] You HAVE to be done now Will. Call me!_

Will rolls his eyes and decides to pocket his phone and calls the dogs in. _Bev erlycan wait a little longer._ On after another, his dogs come barrelling in. They’re usually fed by 8PM so it’s no wonder they all made a beeline for the kitchen. Will chuckles and follows after them.

Once they’re all fed, he heads upstairs for shower and to get changed into a pair of boxers and a plain T-shirt. He’s struck with a random thought. _What does Hannibal wear to bed? Probably silk or satin button ups. Perhaps cotton. Nothing? Or maybe he just wears a pair of expensive pyjamas with cartoon characters on them?_ Will laughs at the thought of his psychiatrist in a pair of bright pink Hello Kitty pyjamas and then decides that he needs to call Beverly and then get some desperately needed sleep.

He walks around his room and finds his phone left in his discarded pants pocket. He scrolls through his contacts, making his way to his living room and clicks on Beverly’s name. Despite it being almost 12 in the morning now, she picks up straight away. He sits down on the couch for what is going to possibly be a truly chaotic call.

“Will! Where have you been?!” Beverly basically screams down the phone, causing Will to wince.

“I was in a meeting.”

“A meeting? You blew away us drinking for a meeting? Will, I thought better of you.”

“I was with Hannibal- Dr Lecter!” Will’s quick to correct himself but he knows it’s too late when he hears her gasp.

“Be-” He’s cut off.

“Hannibal? Since when did you call him Hannibal? What happened today, Mr Graham!” Will rolls his eyes.

“I-Nothing Bev,” Will can feel the blush rise up his neck and to his ears.

“Well obviously something happened because suddenly it’s ‘Hannibal’ and not ‘Dr Lecter’.”

“You know what? Fine. Fine! I’ll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell Jack.”

“Oooo! You did something that Uncle Jack wouldn’t approve of! Did you do the dirty Will!? Di-”

“Bev, Promise me.” Will pleads.

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” Will is 98% sure that she did the gesture.

“Okay. Well, wekindofkissed!”

“Will, correct me if I’m wrong buuuut, did you just say that you KISSED Dr Lecter?”

“Yes” Will mumbles.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” Beverly teases.

“YES! Yes, I did.” Will’s positively red now.

“What on earth lead to that? Was it good? Did you go in first? Did he like it?” Beverly shoots out question after question.

“Jeez, Bev. What at a time please? I’m only going to answer these three and then I’m hanging up and going to bed.”

“Urgh, fine.” Will can almost hear her rolling her eyes.

“Both times I initiated it.”

“It happened twice!?” Beverly almost squeals.

“Well not quite. His cat attacked me before it could even happen. The second time I kissed him to shut him up because he kept apologising.”

“He has a cat?”

“Two. Both missing something or other. One an eye, the other a leg. Anyways, I don’t know what tempted me to try the first time. Maybe it was because he was close and looked cute rambling about his pets or maybe it was because he was stumbling over himself to keep things on track. Whatever it was, it worked.”

“Awww. He sounds oddly sweet.” Beverly coos.

“As for him liking it? We have a date this Friday if that answers your question?”

“WHAT?!” Beverly screams and Will laughs.

“Yeah, I was surprised too. Almost knocked myself out on the door frame when I walked away.”

“No kidding!” Beverly laughs.

“Well, sorry to cut this short. But I promised those question and those only.”

“Will! You can’t stop now!?” Beverly shouts. Will just chuckles.

“Goodnight Bev.” He hangs up just as Beverly is halfway through his name.

He stands up and calls the dogs so they can be let out again for the last time for the night.

Once they’re done, they come back in and head straight to their respective beds. Will locks up and goes to his own.

With his phone on charge on the nightstand, he’s about to fall asleep. A vibration stops him at last minute. He groans and blindly throws his hand around to retrieve it.

He looks at the blinding screen and sees it’s a text from Hannibal.

_[Dr Lecter, 01:15] Hello Will, I hope I didn’t wake you but I just wanted to say that I enjoyed today. Or rather, last night. H._

Will looks at the text and smiles. Then he clicks the **_Edit Contact_** icon and changes his name

 _[Me, 01;17] You didn’t wake me. Don’t worry. I’m glad you liked it_ _😉_

_[Hannibal, 0:17] That’s good. I find myself quite excited for this upcoming Friday. Would it be too soon to say that I think I am extremely fond of you?_

_[Me, 01:18] Yes, but that’s okay. I really like you too, Hannibal._

* * *

_[Hannibal, 03:19] SDFGSD_

_[Me, 03:19] Hannibal?_

_[Me, 03:23] Hannibal?_

Will gives a soft chuckle and types.

_[Me, 03:25] Good night Hannibal._

Will smiles again, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. He turns his phone off and places it back on the table. He turns over and falls asleep almost instantly. There will be no nightmares to plague him this night.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Thursday, the day before his and Hannibal’s date, and Will was out hunting. They had agreed yesterday that they would eat at Will’s due to Hannibal not wanting to be at a so public place and Will not wanting to go somewhere so high class in fear of not fitting in and ruining Hannibal’s credibility. So, that’s why he was here, procuring the meat for tomorrow’s Meal.

From where his car sat in the parking lot, he could see his target leaving work. Will had been watching him for a while now; around 4 months give or take. He was a homophobic piece of shit who beat and recently kicked out his kid because he was gay and just so happened to like wearing dresses. Will had seen him a couple times hit the kid but couldn’t do anything about it; now Will finally had a use for his body and since the kid moved in with his boyfriend, Will actually had a chance to kill him.

 _No one will miss him anyway._ Will thought with a smirk, pulling out of the lot and following the man’s car down the road. By this point, Will could tell you the route his prey would take from the top off his head. _On Thursdays he would get off his job and then go for a run – usually leaving his kid alone to fend for himself._ By killing this monster, he would be freeing the boy from the darkness his dad surrounded him with.

Will was pulled out of his thoughts when another car pulled out onto the same road as him; it was a fancy, expensive model and really didn’t fit in around these parts. From here on, it was a long straight road with only a couple turnoffs that lead onto dirt hiking tracks. If this new comer didn’t leave on one of these turnoffs, Will would either go home empty handed or with more meat than he would need. _More food for the dogs, I guess. Or maybe Hannibal’s cats would enjoy the exotic meat…If he wasn’t feeding them that already,_ Will thinks with a smirk. They’re coming up to the turning his Prey usually takes and the other car is still following. Left with no choice, Will decides that he’s going to have more than body on his hands tonight. _There is no fucking way that I’m going to fuck up my chance with Hannibal because some random dude decided to impede on my hunting trip._

He watches the Prey’s car turn on to the path and Will stops on a path just before it. The other car carries on only to stop on a turnoff just after the Prey’s. Will sighs, for a brief second there might have been a chance that he could have gotten away with just the one body. Will gets out, gun, knife and rope strapped to his body, keeping the man alive makes the meat tasting better, Will has found. Will begins his trek through the small amount of woodland separating him and tomorrows dinner, with any luck, the other man will stay away long enough for Will to stash the Meal’s body and then leave before ever getting spotted.

Will settles down in a thicket of shrubbery and watches as his prey changes his attire into something more fitting for a run. As the man is about to head off, Will spots minor movement in the bushes in front of him. If he were anybody else, he wouldn’t have noticed or ignored it. Yet, through the twigs and leaves, he could see two eyes which glowed red under the moons light. Will shuddered at how familiar they looked and without so much as another thought, he sprints off in the direction his Prey had jogged. Behind him, he could hear the other man give chase. Will laughed, not caring if his prey hears. Will kind of hoped that he did hear them run through the trees after him. _Almost as if he were a rabbit chased by a pair of wolves._ The new comer was gaining on his heels and at last passed him, sprinting further into the woods, weaving through the trees. Will laughs again, speeding up.

He hears a thump in the distance and the smell of blood reaches his nose. _Fucks sake. There goes dinner then._ Will slows down to a brisk jog until he reaches the now scrapping pair on the ground. Both men on the ground are decently banged up, but that’s also when Will notices who new comer was.

“Hannibal?” Will almost shouts, gleeful shock clear in his voice.

“Oh, hello Will.” Hannibal says before the man he’s pinned promptly cuffs him alongside the chin.

“Okay, enough now” He pulls his gun out and fires a shot into the man’s skull. The body falls in a graceless heap on Hannibal causing him to give some sort of shriek. He clears his throat in embarrassment just a couple seconds later.

“I knew there was something about you, c’mon give me your arm.” Will laughs.

Hannibal stands up, wiping his hands down on Will’s shirt. “I, on the other hand, had no Idea.”

“That means it’s working then.”

“What’s working?”

“My cloaking device, of course” Hannibal’s face screws up in confusion and Will struggles to keep his laughter in. Once it reaches the point that Hannibal actually looks like he’s about to hurt himself trying to work it out, Will decides to put an end to it.

“Hannibal. Hannibal, Baby, I was joking.” When the older man looks up, pink cheeked and with a look of surprise on his face, Will attempts to stutter out an apology.

“S-sorry. Sorry, I didn’t mean to. That baby thing was just a reaction. I-” Will can feel his cheeks burning with his embarrassment.

“Will. It is fine. I liked it. But I must know, do you call all the people you kill for pet names or am I special?”

“Yeah, you’re special.” _And Will means it. And Hannibal must have believed him if the bright red flush in his cheeks are anything to go by._

Will looks down at their clothes and upon seeing the drying blood, he suddenly remembers that they have just killed a man.

“Do you want to come ‘round mine to clean up and grab a drink?” Will asks, and Hannibal is taken back by the request. He’s about to back track when Hannibal speaks up.

“I would love to, Will. We will have to move our friend first.”

“My car or yours?”

“Yours will do. Lead the way, and I’ll follow behind. I trust you can handle this on your own?” Hannibal asks, but walks off before Will can even answer. Will chuckles and begins the process of packing up the man and throwing him in his trunk.

* * *

Hannibal treks back through the trees and gets into his car; not before cleaning his hands, of course, it would be no good to get blood all over his car’s décor. Hannibal had been looking for this Pig ever since the week before last. They had come to ‘know’ each other outside of a café when Hannibal was picking up a coffee on his way to the precinct. This ‘man’ had walked into him and spilt Hannibal’s coffee all down the front of his suit and then had the gall to blame it on Hannibal with some ugly choice words about Hannibal’s sexuality -not that he even knew for sure- Homophobia was incredibly detestable to Hannibal and this man deserved to be taken out of the world. But, right now, Hannibal was curious as to the reasons behind why Will wanted to kill the man. _Ah, Will._ Hannibal wasn’t lying when he said that he had no idea what lurked beneath Will’s person suit, but he couldn’t deny that it sparked a joy in him. _What a pleasant surprise tonight has been, indeed._ Hannibal thinks as he follows behind Will’s truck; a permanent smile plastered to his face.

* * *

Will parks up on his drive and not long after Hannibal’s car pulls up just after. Will smiles, climbing out of car and jogging to Hannibal’s, opening the car door before Hannibal had eve gotten his seat belt off. Hannibal looks up in surprise Before beaming at Will. The other man holds out his hand and Hannibal takes it with no hesitation, climbing out of the car. Will holds him close, their faces almost touching.

“Hi”

“Hello”

“Hi”

Hannibal raises his eyebrow with a smile, amused. Will ducks his head and blushes.

“I have already said that.”

“Yes”

“Sorry?” Will looks up at Hannibal through his eye lashes and when he sees Hannibal’s adoring eyes, he grins, reaching down to take Hannibal’s hand and leads him towards his house. Stopping at his car to grab the body and throwing it over his shoulder. He deposits the body in the outdoor freezer chest and leads Hannibal up the decking stairs.

“Brace yourself” Will jokes and opens the door before Hannibal can ask questions.

“Wh-” Before the sentence is out, Hannibal is bombarded by the whole of Will’s pack – minus Winston, who stayed back by Will’s feet. When Harley, a huge brown and white mongrel jumps up at Hannibal, Will rushes forwards to catch Hannibal by the front of his shirt, pulling his body into himself. The dogs sprint into the garden and run around and Will turns back to look at Hannibal. He laughs at the stunned look on Hannibal’s face.

“C’mon” Will chuckles, tugging at Hannibal’s arm before turning to lead him indoors and out of the cold, Winston following at their heels.

“Make yourself at home. Don’t mind the mess, I was planning to clean up… No, I wasn’t.” Will gives a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. When he sees Hannibal look around, he suddenly feels self-conscious.

“Look, I know it isn’t much, but it’s mine.”

At that, Hannibal looks up.

“Pardon? You must understand that I was in no way belittling your home. I was simply admiring it. Promise.” He looks up thought his eyelashes at Will; which shouldn’t really work as he is taller than Will.

“I’m sorry, I’m used to people taking the piss out of how basic I live. I mean, I’m a single man living in the middle of nowhere with seven dogs, so they’re right to assume only the worst.”

“It’s okay, Will. I assume that the dogs allow you a connection that humans cannot.”

“I- yeah. Yeah, you’re right. They do.”

After casting a fond look at the dogs, Will walks away, presumably into the kitchen to prep the coffees. Hannibal resumes analysing his surroundings; gently running his fingers over the surroundings. Going by how Will portrays himself as an unkempt man, the lack of dust on any surface is surprising. Hannibal moves to inspect the fly crafting supplies on the desk.

“How do you take your coffee!?” Will shouts through the house.

“Two sugars and milk, if you please.” Hannibal calls back

He walks over to the piano in the corner of the room; as dust free as the rest of the house, the wooden frame chipped from wear. As he’s about to play a chord, Will walks back into the room.

“I wouldn’t even try, it’s probably out of tune.” Will says as he enters the room, mug in each hand. “Coffee’s done.”

“You don’t play?”

“No, defiantly not. It came with the house and I just couldn’t be bothered to get rid of it.” Will shrugs and leads Hannibal to the couch to sit down.

“I would like to play for you some time?” Hannibal suggests.

“That would be nice.” Will says in a soft voice, looking up at Hannibal as the other man raises his mug to his lips.

Hannibal is staring ahead; the silence is comfortable and relaxed. He yelps when a dog suddenly jumps into his lap and is quick to lift his mug out of the way, coffee sloshing dangerously close to the rim.

“Buster! Down! We don’t jump!” Will scolds, placing his mug down on the desk and grabbing the wriggling dog from Hannibal’s lap.

“Sorry, Hannibal. Believe it or not, I’ve had him the longest and yet he’s still the problem child.” Will releases a nervous chuckle. Hannibal looks at the dog, he has no idea what breed it is. All he knows is that it is small and boisterous, and is shedding all over Hannibal’s slacks.

“Buster?” Hannibal asks and watches as the dog in question shoots outs from under Will’s hand and back up onto the couch next to Hannibal, his two front paws resting on Hannibal’s thigh. 

“Yeah. It was the name on his collar when I found him, I didn’t want to change it. I try not to change any of their names; it would seem like I’m erasing who they are.”

Hannibal nods, understanding.

“Who are the others?” He asks, waving the hand that isn’t stroking Buster towards the other dogs.

Will points to each,

“The scraggy white one is Zoe, I got her …”

“Over on that bed” he points to a huge bed tucked into the corner of the room, “Is Max and Jack” The white one with an orange ear, Jack gives a small bark at the sound of his name. “I found them roaming the woods, no collars but I think their previous owners dumped them here.”

“The big brown one is Harley, a big softy really”

“The small one with curly hair is Ellie, she and Buster wreak havoc whenever possible. But I wouldn’t change it for the world.” His already warm look gets softer.

“And finally, this is Winston. He’s the newest here and already so loyal.” Winston looks up at him almost as if he understands.

Hannibal nods in understanding,

“His love for you is not measured by the time he has known you. I, myself feel like I share that trait with him.” Hannibal blushes and looks down, bringing his mug back up to his mouth. Will looks at him then and goes to speak, but decides against it, going back to sipping his coffee.

They sit in silence, it’s comfortable for the most part. But Hannibal can’t help but feel the buzz of trepidation that is alight in his mind. There is a conversation that is awaiting to be had. An important one that could effect their future.

“Will” “Hannibal” They both start.

“Apologies, proceed” Hannibal quietly prompts. 

“Did you know about me before today?”

“I knew of your work, yes. It was brutal and yet captivating. But I did not know who you were.”

“You sound so sure that I am the killer you’re thinking of. I know who you are…” Will teases.

“The Chesapeake Ripper.” “The Mourning Butcher.” And the veil falls completely, slipping away from their faces, revealing the dark under layers.

Will sniffs, “The name is ever so dull. The FBI have never really been any good at coming up with name for us killers.”

“How do you choose? Or more accurately, how did we end up with the same victim… Meal item.” Hannibal snorts at that and then covers his face in something that almost resembles shock. Will is once again struck by how adorable this man is, a flush rising to his cheeks and an apology on his lips.

“I’m sorry, that was unsightly.” He straightens out and tries to get past what just happened. “I was caught up in an altercation with him while I was out to get groceries the other week. He called me some terrible names based on my looks and apparent sexual preferences.” Hannibal sniffs, casting his eyes skywards. _He looks like a pompous cat_ Will thinks with a hidden smile.

“Nono, it was cute. But I’ve been watching him for four months now. I had a similar occurrence. Just nothing to do with me. This bastard kicked his son out because the kid had a boyfriend and likes to wear dresses. Saw him beat him a couple times to.”

Hannibal nodded. “And the boy?”

“Living with his boyfriend.”

“That’s good. A child should never be excluded from family, so I am happy that he had a better one to fall back on.”

Will can’t help but notice the sad look that crosses Hannibal’s face and his heart aches. Will wouldn’t say that he lucked out with his old man but he didn’t exactly have it bad either. His father was distant, caring when needed but never actively father-like. When Will had come out as BI at dinner, his old-man just nodded and asked for Will to give him the salt. Will feels like this might have not been the case for Hannibal; a different age, a different mindset. He decides to test his luck.

“You say that like you never had it. A sort of longing. Am I correct?”

Hannibal looks taken aback, his fingers clenching in Buster’s short fur, only loosening up at Buster’s whine.

“It’s okay Hannibal, you can tell me.” Will pushes gently, resting his hand on Hannibal’s knee.

“You are. Correct, that is… It was a different time, when I was a boy. Being gay wasn’t unheard of but it was not widespread. I have always known that the only thing I wanted to share with the opposite sex was my friendship, I was 7 when I first got butterflies when I looked at the neighbour’s boy. I cannot recall his name now, but I can’t forget the way my little stomach would knot when we played.” Hannibal sighs then his face adopts a sad look and Will is anxious.

“I was 14 when I told mother and father that I was gay. I remember the way Mother cried, as if I had died, perhaps I had to her. And I remember the look on Father’s face, how angry he was. He hit me that night, for the first time. What hurt more, more than them not talking throughout the whole ordeal, was that it all happened in front of my little sister. She was only 7, and she was so confused, not knowing why suddenly her brother was being hit or why our parents were so upset. I recall just standing there, shocked. And father didn’t like that, he started shouting, calling me so many awful names that I would never expect a father to call their son. I was sent to bed without supper and I remember crying. I cried so much and for so long that night.” Hannibal closes his eyes and looks down, glaring at his lap, a few tears escaping and rolling down his cheeks.

Will really wishes that he never asked, Hannibal’s hurt feels like it is his own.

“I’m so sorry Hannibal.” Will mumbled, walking in front of Hannibal to pull the man’s head into his stomach, stroking his fingers through the short hairs at the back of Hannibal’s head. 

“It is in the past now, but sometimes it hurts to think about how I was essentially kicked from my family.”

Will stands there for a while before sitting down when he feels Hannibal has calmed down.

“What of your sister?”

“She was never like my parents. Turned out to be just like me, in fact. Still visits sometimes. She’s what the kids call, chaotic. A wild child.” Hannibal laughs. And Will does to.

“What is her name?”

“Mischa. Our parents did like the odd names.”

“You don’t have to tell me that.” Will laughs as Hannibal playfully pushes him, bouncing their shoulders together. They’re still lent against each other, Will looking down as Hannibal looks up at Will through his eyelashes. He’s not really sure who moved in first, just that next thing he knows is that their lips are touching, moving gently against each other’s. Will’s hands land on Hannibal’s waist as Hannibal’s come up to rest around Will’s neck. They go on for a while until Buster decides that he wants his new favourite human’s attention back on him. They both laugh.

“Why do I feel like out pets never want us to get anywhere?”

“They are obviously lacking in some department.” Hannibal says before pressing his lips together into a pout.

Hannibal catches the clock across the room and sighs.

“What’s wrong?” Will asks.

“I have just noticed the time and I really must get how before Artemis and Apollo, actually, just Artemis tears up the house because it’s past dinner time.”

Will nods, sadly and follows after Hannibal as the man readies to leave.

“And I never got to cook for you.” Will mutters.

“Maybe next time?” Hannibal says, kissing the frown from his face.

“There’s going to be a next time?” Will asks, excited.

“Well, I’d hate to be presumptive. But I would like to thinks so?” Hannibal grins.

“Fuck yeah! Of course, yes.” If Will had a tail he’s sure that it would be going ten to the dozen by now.

“Good” Hannibal smiles, a blush high on his cheekbones.

“See you later, Hannibal”

“Good bye, William.” He blows a kiss and giggles when Will makes a show of ‘catching’ it.

He holds it to his chest as he watches Hannibal’s car pull away.

He walks in and collapses on the couch. Winston sitting between his legs, Buster and Ellie to his left, Harley and Zoe to his right while Max and Jack are still led in their bed. He ruffles Winston’s ears and laughs.

“Guys, I think I have found the one.” And then he laughs more at the exhilarating thought. _No matter how unlikely it seemed that he would find someone exactly like him, he did. His soulmate._

* * *

Will is lead in bed four hours later when he gets the message, it’s a picture from Hannibal. He opens in and smiles, the picture is a selfie with Hannibal lead shirtless inn bed with Artemis asleep across his chest. While out right chortles when he notices Apollo’s, his body is wrapped around Hannibal’s head. He’s quick to take his own picture, him lead in bed and surrounded by all seven dogs. He throws his phone onto his bedtime table and turns over, Winston to his chest, and drifts into sleep.


End file.
